


How to Save a Brother

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a possible case</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Brother

He fell for the small plots, he admits. He went chasing every case, killing demons, ifrits, imps and succubi until they all blurred together.

He paid attention, looking for anything that might help him find and save his brother.

Now, facing the thing wearing his brother's face, Sam doesn't even shake. He feels Dean //NO, THE DEMON!// reaching out, trying to keep him still. Those lips open as if the demonic thing wearing Dean's skin can really talk his way out of this.

Dean's salvation is in the hands of his brother, and his brother does not believe in failure.


End file.
